duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Haiken
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Toys and Merchandise page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami Michael (talk) 19:17, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. But i want to tell you that there are only 2 english starter decks. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 08:14, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Actually, there are 3 English starter decks, but you know that now I believe. Thanks for undoing the delete of the page. :) Haiken (talk) 08:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Its so...weird though. Can't find any real trace of info on it. Even some of the other sets get grainy pics. :::From what I've heard, it wasn't released in the US. Might explain why it isn't very well known. Here is a link to it being sold on a Norwegian site: https://www.spillsjefen.no/product_info.php?products_id=34870 Haiken (talk) 11:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and wanted to add something about the Italian/german cards you wanted to add. Really just deal with English/Japanese on this wiki.~ Yami Michael 11:00, April 9, 2016 (UTC) : So I shouldn't add promos that aren't in English, even though there are no English equivalent of them? It seems like a pity to have no mention of them. Haiken (talk) 11:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanx Thanks for the fix on Toys and merchandise page for the Burger King kid's meal.Sorry i couldn't find any better pics. I made the original pages of manga, comics, books, anime, video games, board games, toys and merchandise also with other card images for english library. But making those pages was not an easy part and i got helped a lot from Yami Michael admin.I am glad that finaly someone is helping out complete the info. Also i agree on this point that if the german promo cards differ from english ones then they should be added onto the wiki. There is also Korean Duel Masters called Duel Legend. But they had the same promo and normal cards as the original Duel Masters, so it was decided not to mention them since they are discontinued now. but your ones sounds legit. Saad safa 14:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) : Glad to be of assistance. :) The pages you have created have been of great aid to me when collecting Duel Masters related items. I'll see if I can't upload some pictures of the Burger King toys later. (I'm not too good when it comes to taking pictures; hopefully they will be sufficient.) : I'm glad that you share my view that the unique non-English promos should be mentioned. I was thinking I could add a page titled "Non-English TCG Promos" or something in that direction, once I upload the promos in question. It won't be a very large page though, as I only know about four such promos as of now. Haiken (talk) 15:45, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I should clear a few little things. #Its not that I didn't want them listed on the promo page, more that I didn't want them on the card page or gallery because it's not set up for other foreign names, and if I was to do it, I would want ALL german/Italian/other language names for everything. And I don't think there has been any clear site for a source on all of that (if there was, I would attempt a few specific set pages into another language). That's a project I've always kinda thought about to have another language-interwiki, but I need lots of card names, or just anyone else interested in that. If you have the names of just a few promos, it could probably be added to the bottom of the English promotional page with a note mentioning their English name or something. I'm still considering images of them, however. #If you do take pictures of random toys, it would be great if you can take an image with the clearest/white background possible. On top of, or in front of a sheet of paper is great, for cropping purposes mainly. #I've done a few changes to move from trying to use tcg/ocg as terms and moved onto English/Japanese or "Trading Card Game" in most cases (but it is still kind of used as a category and on set pages). That's just something that I wanted to say and not really an important thing right now. ~ Yami Michael 16:47, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you for sage advice regarding taking pictures. I've uploaded the Burger King toys now, and I'll upload the foreign promos later so that you can decide if their pictures should be included on this wikia. Haiken (talk) 17:13, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Tazos I would rather pass on pictures of individual tazo's for a couple of reasons. A picture with all/most of them would be fine, I guess. ~ Yami Michael 17:03, April 26, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, that was what I was thinking too. One picture with every tazo. Haiken (talk) 18:03, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: I see why you would think I meant one picture of every tazo; with the way I wrote the entry in my to do list. But I'm not paying much attention to how I write in it. I just use it as a personal reminder and to jot down things that I can do. Haiken (talk) 18:54, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Add the template next time for trivia pages.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:38, May 2, 2016 (UTC) : OK, will do that. Haiken (talk) 14:42, May 2, 2016 (UTC)